One Hell of A Kisser
by stinaweena
Summary: Things heat up when Sebastian makes a move on Ciel in the dressing room. Will Ciel push him away or take him on? And will they continue their sexual tryst? This happens when Sebastian is preparing for Viscount Druitt's party (Episode 4 Season 1). This is my first fanfic, reviews are greatly appreciated! 2nd Chapter rated M for lemons. Not continuing becuase its done. YAOI
1. One Hell of a Kisser

Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic, since I just got introduced to fanfiction a few weeks ago! Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) is my favourite anime, plus Ciel and Sebastian are my OTP! Thanks to my editor in chief ThatGirlInTheBack for editing my story. Please enjoy. xoxo Stinaweena.

**A/N**: The beginning paragraph is from Volume 2 Chapter 8.

Disclaimer: I am simply, one hell of a writer that does not own Kuroshitsuji. That belongs to Yana Toboso.

* * *

"Hah…ah! Seba-… Sebastian!"

"Come, put your hands up against the wall. Please relax a little…"

"N-no more! I can't take it any longer! It feels terrible!"

"Please bear with it a little longer. You'll get used to it.

"But…ah! I SAID MY ORGANS ARE COMING RIGHT OUT!"

"Do not exaggerate, young master. There has yet to be a woman whose organs came out because of a corset. There, doesn't that feel much better?"

I glanced up in disbelief at my butler. Dark crimson eyes pierced mine with alarming intensity. Even more startling was Sebastian's tone of voice. That last sentence was spoken gently, even almost tender. Could it be that his eyes raked over my scantily-clad body? The very nature of my thoughts only succeeded in making me blush further.

"Is there something troubling you, young master? Your face has gone up two shades of red." inquired Sebastian, with a smirk on his face.

Damn him! Is he a mind-reader as well?

"No, there is nothing wrong. Take care of the dress and fake hair for tonight." _I need to get out of this dressing room. _Just as I opened the door, a hand snatched me back inside.

"Not so fast, my Lord. It seems like your corset wasn't laced properly. My deepest apologies."

Before I could protest, Sebastian's arms snaked around my shoulders in a loose hug and started undoing all the strings, leaving my upper body unclothed. He smelt of sweet chocolate, probably from the chocolate-vanilla parfait he had prepared me for my afternoon snack with my favourite Earl Grey tea. Sebastian took a step back, staring at me with his mouth slightly parted in a barely noticeable grin. I felt my forehead wrinkle in confusion and uneasiness. Was he….checking me out?! The apprehension in the air was so thick you couldn't cut it with a knife.

"Sebastian, what are you do-" My sentence was unexpectedly cut off by his mouth pressing down on mine, a hand caressing the side of my face while another hand trailed down my back. I couldn't register anything except how his tongue expertly stroked my bottom lip, seeking access to my inner cavern. That action lit a fervent fire inside of me, wiping every thought from my head except one: _More…!_ _Wait, what the hell am I thinking?! He's a demon, and one that's going to consume my soul._ I began to fight back, pushing against his hard chest in hopes of getting him to stop this atrocity. My efforts however, were in vain, as I could not even budge him. Was his chest made of stone? Defeated, I let him in, my tongue tentatively exploringhis depths. I've never gone this far with anyone, even with my fiancée Elizabeth as I had no desire to do so with her. Deep inside, a tiny, insignificant part of me wanted this to never stop, that I felt this way ever since he rescued me from those despicable criminals who tortured and used me as a sacrifice so long ago. However, that was the past, only the present matters now.

Abruptly, Sebastian broke the kiss, eliciting a whimper to escape from my swollen lips, too filled with lust to feel embarrassed. I stared at him in confusion, why did he stop?

"Young master, since when do you whimper?" chuckled Sebastian, his mouth a bemused smirk.

"Shut up. I command you to carry on."

Sebastian's face was a shrewd mixture of surprise and smugness, but he began to nibble on my ear while his hands brought up my right leg around his hip, forcing me to sit on him with my back against the wall. While he aggressively toyed with my earlobe, his hand carelessly rubbed my leg, indifferent to how much agony his teasing caused me. How can something so petty feel so good? I wanted to tell him to go gentle, but all that came out of my mouth were passionate groans. Slowly, he made his way down my neck, leaving kisses as light as feathers down my collarbone and chest. My fingers were entangled in his raven locks, pushing his head down further and further. Involuntarily, a small moan whispered from my lips, encouraging Sebastian to continue. Just as he reached the waistband of my boxers, a familiar, shrill, voice rang throughout the room.

"CIEEEEEEL! Are you in here? I have bought the _cutest_ suit for you, please do come and try it on!"

At once, my desire shattered, ruined by Elizabeth's entrance. Sebastian stopped at once what he was doing, and hurriedly dressed me in my regular green suit, being sure to brush the spots where he kissed with his nimble, slim fingers. While he buckled and slipped my boots on, I noticed what looked like irritation in his eyes. This time it was my turn to be smug.

"I'm in here, Lizzie. I'll be out in a moment." Taking a second to wipe my own aggravation off my face, I put in place my cool façade that only Sebastian could see through. Why did Elizabeth have to be so annoying in the wrong moments? Or should I say, Elizabitch.

Before I exited, Sebastian murmured in my ear "Shall we continue tonight in your bedroom?"

Smiling, I turned around and muttered, "If you didn't, what kind of a butler would you be?"

* * *

**XOXO**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading my first fanfic! And please please review and comment whatcha think! Criticism is always appreciated.


	2. One Hell of a Lover

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading this sequel to 'One Hell of a Kisser'. Finally I'm done :D THIS IS FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE WHO WANTED ME TO CONTINUE, YOU HAPPY NOW BITHCES. JK love you :* I'd really appreciate it if you could take the time to review this after reading. Tell me which parts you loved and which could use some more work. Thanks to my Editor-In-Chief ThatGirlInTheBack. Enjoy! Xoxo Stinaweena

Disclaimer: I am simply, one hell of a writer that does not own Kuroshitsuji. That belongs to Yana Toboso.

* * *

I could remember what happened a few hours ago so clearly, making me blush. Sebastian. Me. Our mouths locked together in fiery passion. Things had been escalating, coming to a point of bliss. If only Elizabitch, my fiancée had not interrupted…

A gentle knock brought me out of my reverie. Finally, he was here. I opened the door, searching furtively in the hall to check if Sebastian was followed. He wasn't.

"My, you seem awfully agitated, young master. Is something amiss?" Sebastian inquired with a knowing smirk.

Damn him. How could he tease me at a time like this? After Viscount Druitt's party, we finally got the evidence to condemn him as "Jack the Ripper". It was a long evening, being required to wear a godforsaken dress, evading Lizzy at all costs, and being subjected to sexual harassment by that perverse Viscount. All I needed was some calming down, courtesy of my ever faithful butler.

My thoughts were once again disrupted by Sebastian suddenly pinning me against the wall near my bed. All my protests were silenced immediately by Sebastian's warm lips, stroking my own, hands curling around my waist. I reluctantly responded, nipping his bottom lip. Slowly, my arms tightened around Sebastian's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. My feelings were all muddled in my head, not being able to form a coherent thought. Would someone see us? I didn't give a shit. Let the Queen see. Hell, even let all of England stare at Sebastian and I locked in this intimate embrace.

I pulled away, gazing at my demon's face. His burgundy, penetrating eyes over a long thin nose were slightly clouded with lust. Lips that were swollen with our endeavour grinned at me, making me think: Sebastian was truly beautiful. Not in that feminine way, but you could tell how strong and masculine he was just by looking at his muscular but lithe frame.

"Young master, May I ask what are you thinking? You're staring at me quite deeply. It's flattering." Bloody hell. Can a demon read people's thoughts? My face felt hotter than Satan's oven. Sebastian carried me over to my bed and dropped me with considerable force.

"What on earth do you think you're do-". My sentence was ceased by Sebastian's hand, slowly taking off my clothes, one by one. He started with my boots and socks, purposefully skipping my underwear. I couldn't let him take advantage of me anymore. My lips brushed against his, arousal evident in both of us. It was an innocent kiss at first, a gentle pressure that creates a slow burn. The type of kiss that you give to someone that signifies something. What does this mean? Could I be…. No. I refused to think about what my thoughts screamed at me. Feelings are such a bother, only succeeding in causing confusing problems. Sometimes, even things I never want to say come out of my mouth. Sebastian is only my chess piece, nothing more. He will serve and protect me until the absolute end, slaying all those that obscure my path. Nevertheless, I can't deny that I do feel something, however much I may want to bury it under rage, hatred, and anything that speaks for who I truly am.

By this time, I am completely unclothed except for my boxers, which Sebastian didn't take off on purpose. His mouth feels so good probing mine, both our tongues fighting for dominance. This was getting absolutely nowhere. Even an Earl should know when to accept downfall. Delighted, Sebastian left a tiny kiss on my lips and moved elsewhere. To the left of my cheek, he nibbled his way across my jaw, circled my ear, and made his way down my neck. A hot, wet tongue tweaked my nipples, while a hand teased the other, making me moan louder and louder.

"Are you sure the other servants won't hear us?" Sebastian asked, pausing to gaze at me.

"To hell with them; all I want is to spend more time…with you."

Sebastian snapped his head up in surprise. He stared at me for what seemed like a decade, but then his lips started curving up in a grin. I heard chuckles too, then a full, hearty boom of a laugh.

"Sebastian! How dare you laugh at me! Keep it down. That's an order."

Sebastian wiped his eyes, a few snickers still escaping from his mouth.

"Just what on earth is so funny?!"

"My deepest apologies, young master. I just couldn't help but laughing when my Bocchan looked so adorable when admitting his addiction to me."

There it was again. That soft tingle in my chest. I refused to acknowledge it, pushing the thoughts away by starting to strip Sebastian.

"My, Bocchan is being awfully forward tonight, isn't he?"

"Shut up and lie down".

Giving my butler the same treatment, I started with his tailcoat, flinging it on the floor once it was off.

"Could you please be gentler? Wool of that quality is hard to come by."

"Didn't I tell you to shut it?" I gave Sebastian my best glare, sitting on top of his groin. By now, his arousal was unmistakeable, digging into my ass whenever we moved. It didn't hurt at all; in fact it felt curiously good. Did it feel good for Sebastian as well? His back against the headboard, he began to move in time with my thrusts. Stripping and grinding Sebastian at the same time, I teased him by softly kissing those sweet lips, moving down his chest and finally getting all his clothes off. I stared at his hard member greedily, running my hands tentatively down its length.

"Young master…I'm almost at my limit as it."

Before he was done even saying those words, he flipped me down so I was on the bottom looking up at Sebastian's hypnotizing eyes. He at last freed me from the restrictions of silly boundaries like underwear, and started stoking my cock with his gentle hand. It felt so amazing, incredible, wonderful, and a little bit daunting. How far were we willing to go?

I arched my back in frenzy, almost pleading for Sebastian to take me now. He seemed to get my prompt, as he started to take my length in his mouth, teasing the very tip with his skilled tongue. Can a person die from too much pleasure? Before I could get too into it though, Sebastian stopped. Lubing up with saliva and pre-cum, he then lined his hard on to my entrance.

"Are you sure about this, my Lord? It will hurt at first, but pleasure always comes with pain. Can you handle it?"

I swear if I got any more tingles in my chest I'd explode. Just the fact that a _demon _cared enough to make sure I was okay with it…I began to push down, grimacing at how stretched I was. Sebastian gave a small gasp of pleasure, his moans mixing with mine in a perfect symphony. It was agonizing at first, like someone had set me on fire and was just adding more fuel to the flames. However, now Sebastian was fully inside me, thrusting gently. If I thought I knew what pleasure was before… I knew nothing. This was pure ecstasy, which increased when Sebastian started hitting my prostate. I'm positive I started screaming from too much stimulation, but I simply didn't care, not when my demon was doing such blasphemous, marvellous actions to me.

Sebastian was close, but I was almost finished. This wasn't sex. It was a battle to see who could last the longest, to prove your manliness. To win, I started clenching my sphincter, tightening my hole and sending shudders through my butler.

"Not…so…fast… young master, "Sebastian managed in between gasps. To prove his point, supple lips enveloped my mouth in a searing kiss, while sneaky hands started toying with my cock, pumping it with enough force on the borderline of pain. Damn…I can't keep up.

"Sebastian…I love you." The words came out, even though I didn't want them to. Oh god, what if I creeped him out?! What if…he didn't return my feelings? I was so busy worrying about this; I almost didn't catch what Sebastian said.

"I love you too, Ciel."

I felt so happy with shock, I almost couldn't believe it. The way Sebastian said though…how could I not? The feelings of pure bliss were growing stronger and stronger. However, I was becoming more exhausted by the second. The last thing I saw before shattering in pieces of pure felicity was a loving expression on Sebastian's face.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?!" I stared down at the newspaper in disbelief. In a huge, bold headline were the words: 'JACK THE RIPPER STRIKES AGAIN!'

It seems like Viscount Druitt wasn't the criminal. Who could it be? My frustration was almost tangible, as if I could find out whom it truly was if I glared hard enough.

"Young master, you seem tremendously agitated. Perhaps I can…_calm you down_?" Sebastian said with a knowing smirk.

Allowing myself one of my rare smiles, in response I started to pull my demon toward my bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading my second fanfic! Please review and tell me whatcha think *_^


End file.
